Pew Pew: A Star Wars Short Fic Collection
by glompcat
Summary: A collection of short fics written in response to prompts 1. Leia: Signing a Document, Leia: A Flash of Anger, Anakin: A Flash of Anger, Barriss: A Flash of Anger, Ventress: A Flash of Anger 2. Leia and Rey: A Secret 3. Rey and Finn: A Double Date 4. Leia: Weary, Rose: Angry 5. Leia: Sharing a Drink 6. Leia: A Moment's Respite
1. Chapter 1

A collection of short fics written in response to prompts sent to me on tumblr

* * *

 **"Signing a Document" + Leia Organa**

 **prompt from oathkeeper-of-tarth**

 **100 word drabble.**

Mon stepped close, closer than she needed to hand over the stylus.

"Leia, are you sure you've truly thought this through?" No one would hear Mon's words but Leia. She had mastered the art of quietly conferring before a signing. "This will have long lasting consequences for the rest of your-"

"I know what I am doing, Mon," Leia hissed.

She stepped away from her mentor, and added her perfectly practiced signature next to Han's lazy scrawl.

Luke took the stylus after, followed by Chewie.

Han's arms wrapped around her, drawing her close, and her husband banished all thought away.

* * *

 **"A Flash of Anger" + Leia Organa**

 **prompt from Sethnakht**

An island.  
She had only seen it for an instant before he managed to push her away.  
Block her out.  
How dare he.  
How dare he act like any of this was about him.  
Oh, he felt hurt?  
 _He_ felt responsible?  
Give her a kriffing break.  
Her life had fallen apart, and he had decided to go and strand himself on a krizzing island.

Years ago the two of them had been stranded on an island together.  
Just nineteen years old, ignorant of so much.  
She had taught him how to swim, how to hunt, how to always find Alderaan's sun in the night sky.  
How to find the way home.  
Why did _all of them_ refuse to come home?

Was she really so awful?

* * *

 **"A Flash of Anger" + Anakin Skywalker**

 **prompt from Sethnakht**

There was cheese and milk sitting on the table when they headed back inside.  
Everyone puttered about, commenting about how good the cheese was, how kind Beru was for bringing it.  
Even _Padmé_ was exclaiming over the fact the cheese was homemade.  
No one understood.  
No one could ever understand.  
His mother was dead.  
Dead!  
But sure let's all have some blue milk cheese and it'll all be better.  
He refused to touch it.  
He'd sooner starve.

* * *

 **"A Flash of Anger" + Barriss Offee**

 **prompt from Sethnakht**

 _"I was just thinking about what you said earlier, about enjoying the peace while it lasts. As a Jedi, I'm not sure I know how to do that."_

She did not know?  
As a _Jedi_ , she did not know how to enjoy peace?  
It was sickening, how fully this war was corrupting them, twisting them away from what they were supposed to be.

 _"Master Windu has said we are keepers of the peace, not warriors."_

Ahsoka seemed upset with that response.  
Did she think Barriss was saying she was a bad Jedi?  
No, it wasn't her fault this war had ruined their training.

 _"However, once the war is over, it will be our job to maintain the peace."_

She was sure there would still be a place for those like Ahsoka.  
Padawans who were spending their training years more concerned with combat than proper meditation technique.

 _"Yes, but will we do so as keepers of the peace or warriors? And what's the difference?"_

 _"I don't have all the answers, Ahsoka. Like you, I'm a learner. What does your Master tell you?"_

She knew what Master Luminara felt about this of course.  
She felt bad that she couldn't in good faith simply share what she had told her.  
She hadn't agreed.

 _"Anakin? Oh, um, you might find some of his thoughts on the future, uh, a bit radical."_

 _"Really? Why?"_

 _"Let's just say my Master will always do what needs to be done. I'm not even sure how peacetime will agree with him."_

There was an edge to Ahsoka's voice.  
A disturbance that made Barriss's blood run cold.

Was this girl lost already?  
Was her Master leading her down a path she should not follow?  
A path of Darkness and War and…

Was there anything that could be done?  
Before they were all lost.  
She needed to act, to do something, save them somehow.  
Save them all from themselves.

 _(All dialogue in this short was taken from The Clone Wars, Season 2 Episode 8, Brain Invaders.)_

* * *

 **"A Flash of Anger" + Asajj Ventress**

 **prompt from Sethnakht**

Ky was doing it again.  
Talking about what the pirates did as if there was never any benefit.  
Didn't he understand that Hal'Sted had cared for her?  
Done a better job of watching out for her than the red clad women she could barely remember ever had?  
She wished he understood that there was no difference between him and Hal'sted, not really.  
They were the two men who had rescued her.  
The two men who had loved her like their child, after her own clan had offered her up in exchange for… she didn't know what they had sold her for, in truth.  
She knew Ky would not appreciate her response.  
He'd scold her for speaking too harshly, for feeling all she did.  
For disagreeing with him on this crucial matter.  
She bit her lip, choked her swelling emotions back.  
Her response still held all her frustration that he was making the assumptions he did, failing to see how he and Hal'sted were truly the same.  
Of course, he would never know it when he heard it.

"Yes **_Master_**."


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt from Elle_Lavender

"A Secret" + Leia Organa and Rey

Spoilers for _Bloodline_ and _Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi._

* * *

Rey leaned back in the pilot's seat, watching as the ship returned to hyperspace, en route to the new coordinates Leia had just provided.

Her cheeks burned, and she hyperfocused on the controls on the dashboard as Chewie huffed a question, wanting to know if she had told Finn yet the message she had wanted him to pass along.

There was a snort of laughter behind her.

"Why don't you get some sleep Chewie, I'll take over from here."

Chewie rumbled his assent, pausing to give Leia a hug as he passed her on his way out of the cockpit.

"You know, generally speaking, it gets easier after you actually talk about it." The General remarked, casually, as she slid into copilot's seat.

"Oh," Rey blinked. "I'm not…" She shifted awkwardly, unable to continue looking at the woman next to her, focusing on the golden dice dangling by the viewport instead. "He knows."

Amusement tinged with deep regret suffused the space. Something about Han? Rey couldn't understand enough to be sure.

There was a long companionable silence, the emotions and hints of memory swirling through the Force taking the place of conversation.

Leia's voice cut into the silence. "Even when they know, you still have to spell things out."

Rey did not know how to respond, did not know what she even wanted to convey.

So she changed the topic.

"General… Leia… I was hoping, well, perhaps you could help me? I still need a teacher, I do not know what to do, and now that Master Skywalker is gone…"

It occurred to her only as she said the words that bringing up Luke's death so casually with his sister may not have been the best idea.

She welcomed the return of the silence that had enveloped them earlier, was glad that the sorrow she felt from the other woman had not increased too dramatically thanks to her words. It stretched on for longer than it had before, and Leia was the one who broke it yet again.

"Rey, I don't know about teaching you, I already have my hands full shaping Poe into the best leader he can be. Plus, I avoided everything to do with the Force for far too long. I will, however, share with you the most important lesson I ever learned."

The young Jedi listened, rapt with attention.

"No one ever really know what they are doing. Even _I_ am making it up as I go along. You just have to do the best that you can in the moment. Survive, fight back against the rising tide, and make sure you get as many others possible through the day with you."

"But what about the Darkness? I've felt it call to me. I worry that-"

Leia cut her off. "Just stay focused on your hope that a better future is possible, and you will be fine."

Rey thought they were lapsing back into not talking, when Leia did not offer any more words for a heartbeat, then two. Yet the General had more to say.

"I almost fell once, you know. Let the Darkness take me, accepted all it had to offer."

What?

Rey turned quickly, taking in the woman seated next to her in shock.

Of all the people Rey had had the chance to meet, no one had shone as bright as General Organa.

"It would have been so easy, Rey. So very easy. It sang to me, and I knew I could fulfill my greatest desire in that moment if I just let it in. But I didn't let it take me. I focused instead on what I knew was the larger picture. On how that instant immediate gratification would have wrecked everything, how as much as I wanted what it had to offer me, I knew that _that_ was not the way."

"And that was enough? Simply… thinking of the larger picture?"

"Yes, yes that was what got me through. It took all my self control to do it, I don't want you to think it was easy, but… if you remember the difference between right and wrong, how vital it is that we stand strong against those who seek to enslave the Galaxy, well… you'll be just fine."

Rey nodded, grinning with relief.

Then a thought. She was almost afraid to ask, but her desire to know outweighed all else.

"Did Ben know? About you almost falling and how you managed to avoid it?"

"I'd like to think I taught him how to recognize right from wrong. That my son was a good man, unlike..." her words trail off, the rest unspoken.

Leia shut her eyes, shrinking back into the copilot's seat. Whatever pain she was feeling, she kept constrained within her. Rey could sense no sign of it in the space between them.

Yet for the first time since she met her, Rey was struck by how small this woman truly was. Her presence filled every space she entered, so much so it was so easy to lose sight of her actual physical size.

"Rey, can you do me a favor?"

Rey quickly responded, "of course, anything General."

"Can you not tell any of the others how close I came to falling? They… they need me to be strong, reliable. That moment of weakness is something they really don't need to know about me."

"I understand, they won't hear about it from me."

"Thank you. Oh and tell Finn how you feel. I mean it Rey. You don't want to squander the time you have together keeping it a secret. Don't wind up as full of regrets as I am."

Rey scavenged for an adequate response, but by the time she began to piece one together the two of them were blanketed in silence once more.

It was comfortable, this time.

Leia was content with the wisdom she had shared, and Rey… Rey felt the same.

There would be time to ask her for more advice later, there was endless wisdom contained in the General's small frame and Rey intended to benefit from all the other woman was willing to share.

But for now they simply sat side by side watching space swirl around them as they piloted the _Falcon_ , and the entire Resistance on board it, forward towards safety.


	3. Chapter 3

Prompt from syrupie

"Double Date" + Finn and Rey

Set after _The Last Jedi,_ so beware of spoilers!

* * *

"So explain this to me again…?"

"It really isn't that hard to understand."

"Ok, but let's say it is. Explain."

"Alright. Poe and I want to have dinner together in one of the more secluded parts of the ship-"

"Yes, I get that part, you're adorable by the way." Rey punctuated that last point with a massive grin, the same exact smile she had given him just days before, when they had outrun the TIEs together.

Finn shifted awkwardly, not sure how he was supposed to respond to his friend's enthusiasm.

This was all so new to him.

He took comfort in knowing it was new for her as well.

"Right. Well the thing is well…" He sighed. "I want to spend as much time with you as I can, you know? I mean I only just found you again."

"Yes. Because the _Falcon_ is so big, I could vanish while you and Poe are lost in each other's eyes."

"Rey, I am serious! I didn't know if I'd ever see you again. But you're here now, and I want to spend as much time with you as possible, Rey, I really really do."

"I know Finn, I feel the same about spending time with you. But I don't get why this means I should come on your date."

"Well, when I mentioned to Poe that I had wanted to have dinner with you, he suggested you could also be on a date. That we all do the dating thing together."

"And I am not allowed to know who I am seeing on this date, because?"

"Apparently this is a thing people do, like a mating ritual thing."

"No one ever did this on Jakku. Besides, Finn, there really aren't that many people on the ship. What if we don't like each other, how can this lead to anything but future awkward encounters?"

"Come'on Rey, for me?"

This truly was not fair, what with Finn's eyes gleaming and pleading like that. Rey sighed, nodding.

She couldn't promise she'd hit it off with whoever Poe wanted to set her up with, but she'd go on the date.

It'd be worth it to see Finn smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt from anonymous**  
 **"Weary" + Leia Organa**  
 **100 word drabble.**  
 **Spoilers for The Last Jedi.**

He died peacefully, on his own terms.  
She felt it as surely as her own heartbeat.  
It didn't make it easier.  
Didn't lessen the blow.  
Only one member of her family still remained.  
Ben.  
Ben who was bringing all her worst nightmares to life.  
Ben who she loved more dearly than anything.  
She did not know how to keep living through this.  
How to keep letting go.  
How to stop her son.  
That death would destroy her.  
As ruined as Alderaan.  
Blown up before her eyes.  
Selfishly she hoped to die herself,  
before she had to order her son's death.

 _I am really unsure of this one?  
I haven't really settled into my headcanon for Leia's headspace just post TLJ, but I think in part a lot of this is me trying to get myself ok with the fact she obviously won't be in IX._

* * *

 **Prompt from Elle_Lavender**  
 **"Angry" + Rose Tico**  
 **100 word drabble.**  
 **Spoilers for The Last Jedi.**

She shut her eyes.  
 _PaePae, I'm sorry._  
But no.  
 _No._  
Rose could not let Paige down.  
She kicked out, she rolled her limbs, she refused to be held still.  
Whenever she felt her strength sapping, she'd focus on the thief who betrayed them.  
Sold out their last hope.  
For what?  
For credits?  
They were all worth far more.  
No metal could be so valuable.  
Soldiers shoved her onto the gleaming floor.  
She caught Finn's eye.  
She smiled.  
One last act of defiance.  
Comfort offered at the end.  
Then  
As if bursting directly out of her hopes  
Everything around them exploded.


	5. Chapter 5

**Prompt from syrupie**  
 **"Sharing a Drink" + Leia Organa**  
 **With this many responses in a row set either during or after TLJ, it should come as no surprise that this one is set after the movie as well.**

The door slid open and to her surprise nothing had changed about the room inside.

The ship had been stolen, ages ago, why had the thieves left their quarters intact?

Not that she minded, what with the day she had.

She sighed, sinking onto the bed she once shared with her husband. The bed where Ben had in all likelihood been conceived, all those many years ago.

Ben.

What was she going to do about Ben?

She eyed the pillows on the bed, considering how they would function as sound dampeners if she broke down and sobbed. It wouldn't do for those who followed her to hear when she finally let herself feel the loss of her husband.

The loss of her brother.

The loss of all her hope for her son.

She plucked a pillow off of Han's side of the bed, and as she drew it close she could almost imagine the smell of his shampoo still lingered on the damn thing. She threw it onto the floor.

There was a knock on the door.

"General? General are you in there? It's me, uh, Poe. I was wondering if-"

She stood, hitting the panel next to the door, and it slid open, revealing the young pilot on the other side. He was as dashing as ever, more even - the dim lighting of the _Falcon_ really brought out the best in his rumpled and unshaven look.

"General!" Poe grinned at her as if her presence still meant something.

As if she was more than just a relic of era long past.

The arm behind his back swung out, and there grasped in his hand… Corellian brandy. Han's favorite. She thought she might have bought that exact bottle for a birthday or an anniversary or _something_ like that.

"General, I believe you were the one who once told me that no funeral is complete without getting well and truly smashed."

She snorted, shaking her head. "Dameron, you know I said no such thing."

"Funny. I seem to remember you marching on up to my X-Wing, placing a bottle of alcohol in my hands, and telling me to go drink it with my unit not long after L'ulo died."

She raised an eyebrow, wondering where this was going.

Poe grinned that unbearably handsome smile of his. The one that had turned him into the Resistance's poster boy (of course Leia officially had _no_ _idea_ that Poe's image had been distributed over the Holonet for those purposes).

"Way I see it General, we're all members of _your_ unit, and right now we really would love to have you with us. Come'on Leia, it's time to sit with your troops, drink, and think of all you still have to fight for."

For a moment she just stood there.

Discarded pillow on the ground near her feet, the edge of the bed where she and her husband had shared some of their wildest nights pressed against the back of her knees.

It would be so easy to just lie on that bed, and finally let her grief in.

She could make out some of the marks on the bottle Poe held, and thought she could remember the night they had originated from.

Luke had been on the Falcon with them, and the three of them had been sharing the bottle and -

She stepped out of the room, snatching the bottle from Poe's hands as she did.

"Excellent! I am so glad you are joining us, Leia!"

It was just a few more short steps to enter the main cabin. Leia took in her people perched on every available surface, each with a glass of something or another in their hands.

They all turned to her as she entered, some even starting to rise from their seats to salute.

Well enough of that for now.

She took a long swig of the brandy right out of the bottle, then handed it, still open, back to Poe.

"To the Resistance!" She cheered, more a joke than anything else, as she swallowed the burning liquid down.

Those gathered seemed to like her toast, rallying and cheering and raising their cups up high.

Next to her Poe took a pull and as it left his lips, the bottle was returned to her hands.

Leia folded herself onto a seat, and smirked.

Tonight she would not be the General.

She would not be the founder and leader of this ragtag bunch of dreamers, carrying all the remaining hope for the Galaxy on her shoulders.

No, tonight she would let herself just be Leia.

Leia getting drunk on the _Falcon_ with her family.

Just as she had countless times before.


	6. Chapter 6

**Leia Organa + A Moment's Respite.**

 **prompt from xwingrey**

They hurried through the antechamber, side by side, barely keeping their giggles contained.

Amilyn stopped, pulling her face into the best imitation of their guest lecturer she could, and in a voice pitched down low quoted back the exact words of the dreadful man. "Ensuring public safety and galactic security must be our first priority, one which trumps all others. Social service programs may sound well and good, but in the end programs to feed the hungry or house the homeless are useless if we do not ensure our military is equipped with the newest and best weapons possible."

"Amilyn! Hush, someone might hear us!" Leia wasn't too worried. If any of their fellows overheard the two of them they'd think them just bored and cagey after an awful day long presentation. Not that the two friends actually were part of an organized movement aiming to bring the government down, and were particularly disgusted with today's strain of Imperial Propaganda.

They'd have to return to the Apprentice Legislator's chambers soon. Each alone in her pod, with no one to commiserate with as the dreadful man droned on and on.

Yet for now, during this break, they grasped each other tight, and let their feelings be known.

Amilyn dragged Leia out onto a balcony, covered with vines and flowers. It was warm out there, the sun on their skin welcome after a long morning in the controlled environment of the Apprentice Legislature.

It was only the two of them out there, the nearest people a smattering of pedestrians on a walkway several levels below. Well out of hearing range. They had swept this area for surveillance devices ages ago, had made it their regular place to gather when the Apprentice Legislature was in session.

"Now that we're alone, I can complain, right?" Amilyn's comment was more a whine than anything else, and Leia laughed.

They huddled close on the balcony, gazing at the clouds that drifted by the nearby Imperial Palace.

Amilyn pointed towards one as it floated past the highest tower. "Look, Leia, it's a tooka. And that one is a convor, and…" Leia tuned out her words, instead luxuriating in the comfortable ebb and flow of her friend's song-like voice, and the way she could feel slight vibrations where their bodies touched.

For a moment, just a moment, Leia imagined she could sense more than that, that Amilyn's boredom and frustration and deep fierce loyalty were all tangible things - but it was just her imagination running away from her.

Spending too much time in the presence of Amilyn Holdo did tend to inspire all sorts of strange fantasies.

Amilyn's head was leaning on Leia's shoulder now, and Leia felt more than heard it when Amilyn sighed.

"Do you ever… I dunno… wish there was more we could do?"

"More?"

"Than just… playing out the role of loyal members of the Imperial government. I mean I get it, I do, but… I thought joining a rebellion would be a bit more exciting than just… continuing to do what I always did, just with really aggressive mentorship from Senators who are part of this movement."

"We're collecting information Amilyn, we're essentially spies. Then when we actually become Senators we're going to be _actual_ spies, covert operatives for a secret organization no one else knows exists. How is that not exciting enough for you?"

"I know that they are sending you on missions now, I heard about Lothal and all the other planets where you somehow lost ships. Can't you… I dunno, take me with you?"

"I don't control where I get sent, or who they send me with. But if you want I'll let my father know you want to do more."

"…and Senator Mothma too?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?"

"She likes you more than me!"

"You… you really think so?"

Amilyn laughed, impressed with Leia's ability to miss the obvious affection the Senator held for her.

As Leia frowned at Amilyn's laughter she checked her chrono, then let out a low groan filled with endless frustration.

"The break is almost over. We have to head back in."

Amilyn sighed, and glanced at the clouds once more before heading into the building, arm wrapped securely around Leia's shoulders.

Until they reached the chamber itself they would be one unit, the two of them against the entire Empire. Just for this little while more.


End file.
